The Killer Finds Love: Chapter 2
by brayathenekodemon
Summary: Okay guys, this is the second chapter of my story, i hope that you guys like it as much as you loved the first chapter.... R&R plz


**Hello everyone this is the second chapter to my story, "The Killer Finds Love" This chapter takes place when Jason gets killed and Jasmine **

**starts to do things to avenge her love.**

**If you don't like my story, then don't R&R but if you do, then do so lol**

**Chapter 2: The Living Nightmare **

**by: brayathenekodemon**

Jasmine and Jason were having fun playing with some wolf pups when all of a sudden a group of kids came over to Jason and started

teasing him. Jasmine got so mad and told them to leave him alone, one of the kids threated her that if she didn't let Jason follow them, that they

would injure him was hesiant but finally gave in. Jason was chased down the hill by the over kids, then out of no where the meanest

one came and shuved him into the lake. Poor Jason didn't know how to swim, while the council members were too busy drinking beer. Jason was

drowning and Jasmine didn't know where they were at with Jason. As soon as Jasmine heard laugter and splashing, she had an idea of where

they took him. Jasmine rushed over to the lake in hopes to save the boy she secertly loved but it was too late. Jasmine searched everywhere in

the lake for Jason but couldn't find him. Oh how much Jasmine wanted to kill the bastards that did that to Jason. So, Jasmine ran to the cabin

where Jason, his mother, and Jas stayed in. "Pam!!! JJJJASON IS DEAD!!" she screamed. All you could hear were gasps and sobs from both of the

girls. This was truely a tragic. That night Jasmine tried to comfort Pam but it was no use. Sadly as it gets, Jasmine decided to leave the camp for a

long time.

**13 years later:**

Durring Jasmine's absence, Pam killed all of the council members and the kids that did this to her baby boy. In return for what Pam did, she

commited sucide, thinking that she would be joined with her son. Boy was she wrong. Jason was still traped under the blue sheet of the camp's

lake, waiting for the next set of people who set foot in his woods. Back to where Jamine was, she was watching television in the hotel she stayed

in. Jasmine was enjoying a cup of hot french vanilla hot chocolate. When the news comes on reporting that there were 5 murders, indicating that

they were stabed to death by a huge knife. When Jasmin heard this about Camp Crystal Lake's murders and mysteries, she droped her hot

chocolate on the floor and rushed to get her new "Vixen" suit she made. After she got dressed into her new outfit and packed other clothes, she

got into her car in order to get the camp. Jasmine hopes that Jason is still alive as people say he is. All Jas had to do was go there to find out. She

may even kill sinful teenagers as a bonus.

At "Camp Crystal Lake":

A beautiful dark brown haired woman with breathtaking chocolate brown eyes was inside one of the cabins killing teenagers while they were

having sex. This disgusted Jasmine and she hated the children more for what they do at this camp. What she didn't realize though, was that

Jason was in the same cabin as her looking for teens to kill.

**_Jason's POV:_**

There was a woman in the same room I was in. She has a goregous body, face, and hair. Wait a minute... why is she even here? I see a

familiar looking locket around the woman's neck, Jasmine had the same locket. So does this mean that this is Jasmine? I hope so but just in case if

she isn't, I have to kill her if I don't, she'll give away my location. Why does she even care if these teens are doing this to my woods? I wounder if

she used to go to the same camp as me. I followed the woman to where she was headed and she didn't hear me. I wish that I could talk like

others can. Boy how I miss Jasmine, she and my mother were the only ones that truely cared about me. This girl now, she's fighting against

another drunk jock, dodging bullets that the jock fires at her. She moves so gracefull, it makes me seem even more the ugly. What I saw next

made me smile behind my hockey mask with pride. She killed that good for nothing jock bag of junk.

The next thing I know this so called beauty, flips out of a 2 story window. I followed her to the meadows but as soon as I got there, she took

off her mask. OH MY GOD IT IS JASMINE!!!! I thanked the lords that I got to see her again. The only sad part was that she would probably scream in terror if she saw the horrible face of this beastly monster. What happened next made my breath fly away. She was singing so beautifuly!

_**Normal POV:**_

Jasmine heard a twig snap but payed it no fright. She only started to sing the song that reminded her of her feelings for Jason.

Raindrops, fall from, everywhere

I reach out, for you, but you're not there

So I stood, waiting, in the dark

With your picture in my hands

Story of a broken heart

{Chorus}

Stay with me

Don't let me go

'Cause I can't be wtihout you

Just stay with me

And hold me close

Because I've built my whole world around you

And I don't wanna know what it's like without you

So stay with me

Just stay with me

I'm trying and hoping, for the day

When my touch is enough

To take the pain away

'Cause I've searched for so long

The answer is clear

We'll be okay if we don't let it disapear

{Repeat Chorus}

I've searched my heart over

So many many times

No you and I, is like no stars to light the sky at night

Our picture hangs out of tune

Remind me of the days You promised me, we'd always be

And never go away

That's why I need you to stay

{Repeat Chorus}

{Fades}

Ooo..oh oh

Don't leave

So I stay waiting in the dark...

_**End of song**_

This made Jason shocked but happy, that Jasmine sang like that. Oh how much he wanted to tell her his feelings for her. Jasmine thought

that someone was going to kill her so she started to run. Jason ran after her but he didn't want to hurt her, he just wanted to give her a hug and

stay with her. Jasmine ran for what it seemed to be like 2 hours. Holy shit could that girl run!!!! Jason was proud that she could run fast but was

sad that she was running from him. Jasmine's legs started to cramp up, so she fell to the ground as Jason came toward her. Jasmine started to

have tears flow down her cheeks. "Before you kill me sir, I would like to say something." At this, Jason stoped walking towards her, to see of what

she wanted to say. "I came here to see if the boy I love and once loved is here. His mother and I were the only ones that cared about him. I was

going to tell him how much I loved him but he was killed before I could express my feelings." By the time she finished talking, she was sobing and

her whole body was shaking. Jason smiled behind his mask and bent down to gently pick her up. Jasmine was shocked by this and waited to see

what else the masked man would do. Jas's thoughts were, "Why isn't he killing me? Why don't he just get it over with?" Jason hugged the girl he

loved and soothingly played with her dark brown hair.

**_To be continued in Chapter 3....._**


End file.
